Sleepless Night
by KittenTits
Summary: [Sakur'a POV, SasuNaru] On a mission to someplace, Team 7 has to spend the night at a GOOD inn, and things go all weird...


disclaimer: No way in four hells is Naruto ours.  
  
A/N: Rin: As we said, this is Sakura's POV.  
  
Yami Rin: Surprisingly.  
  
S. Naru: Yuppers. Now go on and read! ;3  
  
==========================================================================  
  
I sighed softly as I fidgeted around. Why did I have to take the couch?! Why couldn't Naruto or Sasuke sleep on it, so then I could get comfortable on the futon on the floor? Life was so unfair...  
  
It was bad enough that Kakashi-sensei forced us to go on this stupid mission, but then we got stuck and had to stay the night at an inn with only two rooms!! And Kakashi-sensei, being himself, insisted that he should get a room to himself. The bastard. Naruto and Sasuke had volunteered to take the floor so I could have the nice, COMFY couch. It turned out that the couch was almost as hard as a rock, but just a tad bit less warm. Even with the thick blanket I had draped over me. It was like the couch was sucking out all of my heat, like some heat-sucking.... thing.  
  
The mission itself was simple enough; go to the village next to Konoha and get some secret "thing" that had to be brought to the third Hokage, as soon as possible. We had gotten the "thing" and were starting to go off home, when a thunderstorm hit us. Kakashi-sensei said that the "thing" could wait one more day, so he picked out an inn for us to stay the night in. He said that it looked nice.  
  
Nice my ass.  
  
We got inside of the shabby building and the first thing we saw was a half eaten-looking dog pissing on the carpet. The dog looked like it was anorexic or something. And that wasn't even the worst of it. The owner of the inn looked like he hadn't had a good meal in about three months. And judging by the dusty guest-book, I don't think he had. Never-the-less, Kakashi-sensei got us the only two rooms in the place and told us to go off to bed.  
  
Me, Naruto and Sasuke got in the room and started picking out where we wanted to sleep. Naruto instantly said that he wanted the bed, but quickly changed his mind when he saw the huge hole in the center of it. Him and Sasuke had found an old futon in the closet and had volunteered to sleep on it on the floor. I had agreed with the choice, not wanting to be stuck on the floor with two smelly, sweaty guys.  
  
I know what you're thinking. And if truth be told, I had gotten over Sasuke when I was fifteen. I finally realized that he wouldn't love me back and that he already had someone in mind to be with. I could tell. Every so often he got this look in his eyes, like he was somewhere REALLY nice. And then a small smile would appear on his face, and he would look at something in the distance.  
  
When I finally figured out what the thing in the distance was, I nearly fell over with giggles. The thing in the distance was NARUTO!!! It was so cute! Sasuke was in love with Naruto! I had really wanted to do something to get them together, but I couldn't think of anything unless I found out if Naruto loved Sasuke back.....  
  
But they had gotten together of their own accord. One day, Sasuke just came right out and told Naruto how he felt. Naruto looked like a deer in headlights for a second before jumping on top of Sasuke and kissing him like crazy.  
  
To say the least, Sasuke was thrilled.  
  
Now, every time I see them cuddling, I'm like "Awww...!!". They're just so cute! [A/N - Rin: that they are!! ^_____^] But this one night.....  
  
You see, I was just lying on the couch, desperately trying to get to sleep, when I heard a rustle of sheets from the floor. The two boys must have thought that I was asleep, for I heard hushed whisperings the next second.  
  
"....Naruto...?" came Sasuke's voice. "Are you awake......?"  
  
"Hmmm..." was the reply. If I squinted really hard, I could just make out the outline of the two. One figure (I guessed it was Sasuke's because Naruto isn't as big as Sasuke is) moved closer to the other one. One more thing was said.  
  
"...Good."  
  
I turned onto my side to get a better look at what they were doing and instantly blushed. Sasuke was now on top of Naruto, kissing him passionately. From what I could see, Sasuke had Naruto straddled at the hips and was now kissing down the side of the boy's neck. Naruto moaned out loud. It was loud and I wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi-sensei had heard it in the next room.  
  
I averted my eyes and turned onto my other side, so I wouldn't be facing them, and to give them a little privacy.  
  
Their little make-out session went on through the night. I seriously didn't think that anyone could be going at it like that and STILL not be the littlest bit tired.  
  
I sighed and tried, once again, to get to sleep.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
By the time morning came, I think I got about four minutes of sleep. With the couch from hell (which didn't have ANY heat, like you would think a couch from hell WOULD have) and Sasuke and Naruto making so much freaking noise, I found it impossible to think that anyone could get to sleep in the same room as them.  
  
As I walked down the hall towards the kitchen of the inn for some breakfast, I passed Sasuke and Naruto walking the other way, heading to the bathroom, holding hands. Naruto stared at me in wonder.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you look like crap!!" he exclaimed. "Did you get any sleep what-so-ever last night??"  
  
A vein popped in my forehead and I glared at the two of them. "HOW THE HELL COULD I GET ANY SLEEP LAST NIGHT WITH YOU TWO GOING AT IT LIKE BUNNIES?!?!?!?!!?" I cried. Both of them blushed. But I continued to rant.  
  
"NEXT TIME WE GO ON A MISSION, YOU TWO CAN HAVE A ROOM TO YOURSELVES!!! I'D RATHER PUT UP WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI AND HIS PORN NOVELS THEN TRY TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!"  
  
They both blushed even more. I swear, if they'd turned any redder, I would have said that they had tomatoes for heads.  
  
Fuming, I proceeded to the kitchen.  
  
Oh yeah! I almost forgot. The secret "thing" was just a recipe that old man Hokage wanted to try. If that hadn't made my day.......  
  
==========================================================================  
  
*~~OWARI~~*  
  
==========================================================================  
  
A/N: Yami Rin: Yeeessss...... We actually wrote a fic from Sakura's POV!! O.o Wow.....  
  
Sissy Naruto: Tee hee...!!  
  
Rin: I know. But we had to. It's cuz we noticed that there haven't been any new one-shot fics, or any new fics really lately. It's like the number's stuck at 815 or summit. And no, we don't really hate Sakura all that much.  
  
S. Naru: Nope nope!  
  
Yami Rin: Anyways, please review. It'd be cool if you did. Very cool.  
  
S. Naru: Yuppers.  
  
Rin: OMG!! We forgot to say the ages!! Here they are.....  
  
Sasuke: 17  
  
Naruto: 16  
  
Sakura: 17.  
  
Tee hee, Naru-chan's the youngest...  
  
S. Naru: Are you saying it like it's a bad thing?!  
  
Rin: No! Never!! I couldn't! I'm the youngest out of three kids in my family! If I said being the youngest sucks, then I'd be making fun of myself. And why in four hells would I do that?  
  
S. Naru: *shrugs* I dunno, I can't figure out how your mind works!! It's a jumbled piece of poop.  
  
Yami Rin: That it is.  
  
Rin: HEY!! :P You guys suck......  
  
Yami Rin: Yeeesss. Readers, please review. It'll make us happy, and it'll be like we're getting paid. Yet we're not. Bye bye.  
  
S. Naru: *waves cutely* Ba bye!! ;3  
  
Rin: *mumbles* Stupid yami and chibi piece a crap...... *perks up* Oh!! g'bye!!! And review!!! 


End file.
